Maddy Evans and one stupid Time Turner
by Root-Bear-Float
Summary: Maddy Evans, 3rd Gen Marauder is faced to what Harry left: Tom Riddle's supposively Step-Nephew. Will Madison overcome Andrew Riddle, or will she die without the skills Harry Potter had had while facing Riddle's Step-Uncle? We don't know, thanks to a Time Turner, a Sirius black, and a very awkward Peter Pettigrew James/Lily later and Sirius/Maddy M cuz Paranoid and writing as I go
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I've been writing an OC Story for a while now, so we should make things clear for starters. Maddy E. is, of course, my main OC, and is a Marauder Jr. Me and my friends say that a group of girls heard about James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, so they decided to make their own maraudership. This is set in James Potter the 2nd and Albus Potter's generation, pray tell the 3rd Generation. Rate and Review, I'm still new. (I'm a Poet and I didn't even know it). Maddy's Animagus is a Cougar. Emma's is a tabby cat. Grace's is a rabbit. Mary's is a wolf. And, eventually will become the following ships, Ocs for Maddy, Em, Gracie and Mary.

One sided loves:

Albus/Maddy, Hugo/Maddy, Slughorn/Maddy

Two sided loves:

Sirius/Maddy, James/Maddy, Matt Rosier/Maddy, Ian Redwood/Maddy, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Luna, Minerva/Albus Dumbles

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, nor Harry Potter. If I did, Lily and James would not be dead and Albus Dumbles would be alive.~

Also, I have no editor/reviser. Excuse mistakes.

* * *

><p>I stare blankly at the piece of parchment resting in front of me. Second thoughts spin through my mind, my Raven-Feather quill softly dropping back onto the Oak table. The parchment had yet to be scratched, no indentations of ink splotched the page. It was perfect sketching parchment, clear and fresh. I shake my head, my hand seeming to move at its own accord. It snatched the quill and I hardly comprehended the <em>drip<em> sound of quill-to-ink contact. Slowly, but finally, I regain focus, propping my leatherbound potions book up on another idle stack of books. My hand slides to the top left corner of the parchment.

I only hesitate for a single moment. I write one word at the top. One name. I stare vaguely at the letters forming my name, feeling a soft click echo inside my mind. _Padfoot_ was softly scribbled in a neat cursive. My 'Marauder's Signing' instincts kick in and I find myself drawing a small pawprint beside the letters. I finally come back to my senses, turning around sharply. "Hullo, Gracie." I say to my best friend. Grace Reynolds' pouty face was right in front of mine. "Damn it, Maddy, you and your stupid 'cat' senses. You and Emma both have them, its so unfair." And she does something she'll regret terribly.

She slams her bag on the table, causing a loud cracking echo, one resembling apparation, to disrupt the library's peace. My hand flies to my wand, and I shoot a few hexes at Grace. I don't really know what I say, but I think I use _Petrifus Totalus_ and _Aspendendo,_ the body-locking curse and the knock-out curse. Aspendendo was a spell I created, a gentler way of Stupefy that entices the target with gentle dreams, not getting exactly knocked out.

I feel something brush my leg and I look down to see little Tabby, her gentle blue eyes staring up at me. I pick her up and put her on the chair, smirking as a disheveled Emma Parker appears abruptly beside me. "Greetings, Emma." I smirk, taking the invisibility cloak and updated Marauder's map from her. "Potions? Slughorn at it again?" She asked, frowning. I just laugh. "Yeah, but Professor Ron said I could have this..." I pull out _**Most Potente**_** Potions, **a smirk on my face. "He started laughing when I got it and started muttering about Locked hearts, I swear, gingers are bloody mental. Professor Potter about blew up Annabeth Finnigan, gave the poor girl a heart attack when the Bat Boogey hex was like 3 centimeters from her face. Professor Longbottom was freaking in Divination today..." _(You guys don't know anything about this, so I'll fill you in. List below)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Professor Slughorn:<em> **The Original Slughorn, Potions Master and head of Slytherin**

_Professor Ron: _**Assistant Potions Master, Original Ronald Weasley**

_Professor Potter: _**Ginny Weasley Potter, Charms instructor**

_Professor Weasley: _**Hermione Granger Weasley, Transfiguration**

_Professor Harry:_** Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts**

_Professor Longbottom:_** Luna Lovegood Longbottom, Divination**

_Professor Neville:_ **Neville Longbottom, Herbology**

_Headmistress Mcgonagall:_ **The Original Mcgonagall, Headmistress**

_Professor Binns:_** The Original Binns, History of Magic**

_Professor Malfoy:_ **Draco Malfoy, Quittich Instructor**

_Madame Chang: _** Cho Chang, Assistant Nurse**

_Professor Black:_ **Sirius Black (Random Revive), Caretaker and Assistant Defense, also Deputy Headmaster**

_Madame Pomfrey: _**The Original Pomfrey, Nurse**

_Madame Pince: _**The Original Pince, Librarian**

**(PROCEEEED)**

* * *

><p>"Because Professor Neville broke his arm."<p>

Emma raised an eyebrow at me, which I returned. "Have you ever wondered why Prof.'s Neville, Harry, and Ron decided to use their first names?" I have to face-palm, and I explain. "One, they would feel like complete teachers, Two, their spouses have the same last name, and three, they have awesome british names, don't cha' think?"

"Oh. Right. Why are we talking? Shouldn't we be studying?"

I scoff, shrugging. "I'm called 'Princess of Potions', Em, keep up. I could answer that Quittich practice got in the way. He'd believe me if I put a few cuts on my face." Emma makes a face. "Wouldn't that be in the 'cutting yourself' category, Pads?" She asks wearily. My face screws up as well. "Nah. People cut their wrists, I doubt it would count. I could always get injured," I grin, "Slughorn 'd have a fit. That'd get me out of it." Emma just shakes her head. "You, Madison Elizabeth Evans, should be ashamed of yourself." I just keep the obnoxious smirk on my face. "Want me to tell you more about what I heard?" I ask her, remembering all the rumors. Emma points meaningfully at Grace. "Undo Snuffles first," came the command. I roll my eyes but mutter the counter-jinx and hex, relieving Grace from her discomfort, though, she was probably dreaming of Alexander Wood, the Quittich Captain. Or maybe Carson McLaggen, though who would want to be with McLaggen, I would be clueless. As, quote on quote, cute, as Carson can be, he's a damn clueless git. Also rather annoying. Better choices would possibly be the Potter boys, Albus and James, or perhaps maybe Mathias Longbottom, or Matt Rosier. Rosier was odd, but he was bloody brilliant at potions. I notice Emma is talking so I zone back in. "Sooo? Whats the news, birdie?," she pretend chirps. "I think we need Mikey for that one." I say hastily, before launching tactfully into my story. "So, the week-in is that Ian Redwood likes me, McGonagall is in love with Sirius, and that Professors Harry and Potter were found in a broom closet." Echos of Redwood, Minne, and Siri were heard, but not one of Mr and Mrs Potter. I guess It should have been obvious, they would be caught sooner or later.

I pack up my things. "I can't concentrate." I complain, "See you later, Snuffles, Tabby." I salute and walk away and out of the library, my thoughts mostly on Ian Redwood. I did enjoy his company, but like him? I think I liked Matt. Matt was nice. Yeah. Rosier was a good pick for a boyfriend. I'll go with Matt...

* * *

><p>I sit down beside Matt Rosier at dinner, grabbing the steak almost at once, taking my wand out and levitating things to me. He looks at me with mild surprise, a smirk on his features. He takes out his own wand, as if it was a competition, and levetates the Treacle Tarts over from Slytherin. "Care for a Tart, M'lady?" He asks. I smile gently at him and take one. "Why thank you, kind sir." I purr back, setting it with my steak and rice. I eat it all quickly before standing up. Matt stands up too and he walks out before me. I pad out as well, yawning. "Eventful Dinner..." I mutter in annoyance. I levitate my extra cloak into the great hall and moments later the <em>whiz, crack,<em> and _bang _of WWW Fireworks sprang to life behind her as she skipped up the stairs towards Gryffindor Dormitories. She didn't know what was happening, but there was a hooded man, a crack, and a comfortable dark feeling overcoming her, until she didn't know what was happening anymore.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger much. o-o<p>

Anyway, R&R but Constructive Crit only! This will NOT go only by Reviews, but by motivation as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, back, with another exiting episode of Random OCness! Lets get started with Time Travellllll :D Marauders time, baby.

Disclaimer: Not an awesome british writer, AKA J.K Rowling owns most of the characters c:

* * *

><p>I wake in a dark room, dizzy. I feel blood trickling from my poor blonde head. "Interesting.." I slur, stepping out of what seems to be a broom closet. I feel off, as if I had been squeezed together tightly and unsqueezed. I look down at myself and almost faint.. There, on my neck, dangling on a silver chain, was a broken time turner. And that meant only one thing...<p>

I could be in the past.

I also begin to feel more pain, my arms, right foot, my stomach. I then realize I must have been stuffed into a broom closet after I was knocked out. But my heart seems to stop when I hear voices. "I still can't belive Lily said that," a male voice said. "I know!" A softer, gentler one replied, but he sounded amused. "Give it a rest." The third, slightly, and only slightly, higher pitched then the first. "H-Hey, can we stop talking, theres a girl up there..." a fourth squeaked. They came into view. Two had deep black hair. The first one's hair was slick and neatly sat on his head. The second raven-haired boy had glasses and had a mop of messy black on his head. The next one was a sandy-haired fellow that looked tired, a show of claw-marks on his nose. I snort at the chubby one in the back who has light blonde hair and looks like he just swallowed a bunch of quaffles.

"James.." Said the Sandy haired boy to the messy haired one. "She's hurt.."

At once James runs to me, and I groan inwardly. "Sirius, cmere. Remus, stay back. Make sure Peter doesn't get too close." Sirius stepped forwards, picking up my bottom half while James picked up my top. Just then, a fierce looking redhead appeared, emerald eyes blazing with such intensity I swear they should have killed James. "James Charlus Potter!" she shrieks. "Lily.. uh.. Evans!" He cheered. "Put the poor girl down and stop terrorizing her!"

This of course, caused me to go into hysterics. I fell from the boy's arms, collapsing in a bruised, bloody fit of giggles. It was just too much. Too fricken much.

Lily looked extremely startled. She stared at me as if I were insane. The fact she had my last name would make a great 'Beauxbatons Exchange' story, consisting of me being 'cousins' with Lily. I snort, coughing up blood. I honestly can't stop, I feel mental. "Uh, I think we broke her." Sirius said stupidly. "No-" laugh "you prat!" giggle "Lily's my cousin!" snort.

Lily Evans looks absolutely confused, causing me to crack up harder. Remus twitches. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think Miss... er..." He glanced at me. "Madison Elizabeth Evans, at your service." I sit up, snorting and holding my ribs. "Right. Miss... Evans.. here.. should be taken care of."

Damn. I can do healing spells... cant I... Oops. "Its no worry, I know the healing charms and spells." I say jovilly. "Episky." I murmur to my broken foot, twitching. I feel a hot as searing as flames incircle my foot, then feel as it was plunged into ice. I use _Episky_ Over and over again until all my wounds are healed. I stand up, shaking out my limbs. Then he comes._  
><em>

"Oh, hello, Professor Dumbledore!" I say cheerfully. I knew him from Chocolate Frog Cards, of course. Dumbledore nods. "May I see you in my office, Madame? We have things to discuss." I nod. "Bye guys!" I say, smirking at Sirius, James, and Lily's gaping mouths. I pad off after Dumbles, smirking all the way.

* * *

><p>"Miss... Evans, you say? Well, since you have come here by mistake, and there are no useable time turners at this time, I would like you to continue your education here.. What year, Miss Evans?"<p>

"Fifth."

"You may go."

I slowly shut the door to his office, skipping down the Gargoyle steps. It was so different. No Headmistress McGonaga- crap. "Hi, Aunt Minnie." I say cheerfully, causing her to stop dead and stare. I cackle and walk to the girls Dormitories. I meet Lily on the way. Lily stares at me and finally she opens her mouth, just to be shoved out of the way by none other then the famous...

* * *

><p>Sirius black? Nah. You'll have to find out yourself. -snicker-<p>

R&R Please! Sorry for such a short chapter, a Filler, really.


End file.
